Ygritte Styr
Ygritte Styr is a fifth generation Titan born the daughter of Oralder Styr and the fourth generation Valkyrie Titan Vera Stonesnake although she believes as does her father that her mother died during childbirth. Ygritte has several half siblings through her father Chief Oralder with those surviving being Gorrad, Darrik, and Grewa of which Ygritte was born in the Wildling town of Styrten where as the child of Chief Oralder Styr she was a prominent birth in the town, although her mother would perish during the birth leaving her to be raised by one of her fathers other lovers. Growing up in Styrten she was very close with her eldest brother Harrik Styr who was a very influential warrior in the town and led one of the warbands of Clan Styr and his influence would be the most influential over her early childhood. Ygritte's brother Harrik would be killed in an honor duel with Hranald Magmar, and watching this she was horrified and tried to kill Hranald but was stopped by her father but despite this she would swear an oath of vengeance against Hranald, and following this she became obsessed with avenging her brother. Her dreams of vengeance would come to an end when she was sent away by her father in order to begin working at the task of capturing the Mountain Bulls on the slopes of the western Frostfang Mountains. Alongside her sister Grewa she grew quite skilled at the task, and this led her to rising in respect among the ranks of Clan Styr, and to this point she became the target of many men who came to want to make her their wife, but each time she became disappointed by their failed attempts at capturing her and she resisted them. She would become involved in something much larger then herself when her father moved Clan Styr into the growing alliance of Wildlings and she went southward to meet with the Night's Watch that was going to come to Hardholme to meet with them. On this march her clan mates were killed by members of the Magmar Clan who wanted to derail the peace process and targeted the Styr for their involvment. Ygritte would be protected by her friend Rattleshirt of whom was a Magmar but atleast an honorable member, and would join with them as they moved southward to intercept the Night's Watch. She would be captured by Jon Snow of whom would spark something within herself that she had never felt before for any of the multitude of men that had tried to make her theirs. Ygritte would protect Jon Snow and Domeric Highmore after they were captured by the forces of the Magmar, and following this she would lead them back towards Hardholme where she would protect them alongside her clan. As they got closer the camp came under attack from the vanguard of the White Walker army and many were killed but she escaped with Rattleshirt, Jon, and Domeric and returned to Hardholme where she would meet with her clan briefly and have an intense but brief affair with Jon. The White Walker army would attack and despite bravery by the defenders including Jon, and Ygritte burning hundreds the defenses failed and the city was overrun forcing them to abandon the city and flee. Ygritte followed Jon to the wall where she told him she would leave with him, but the moment she reached the wall and probably well before she knew she couldn't leave and thus the two lovers would say goodbye and promise to see each other again before going their separate ways. Fleeing the rampaging White Walkers it was Ygritte who returned to Styrten where her father held the town against the encroachment of the White Walkers, and alongside her father she helped to hold the town against several assaults from the White Walkers. Her assistance would end when she came to hear whispers in her mind and overcome by a desire to find the source she traveled north on a hunting mission into the mountains and it was while here that she was led to the Tower of Frostfang and a meeting with Vera Stonesnake. History Early History Ygritte was born in the Wildling town of Styrten where as the child of Chief Oralder Styr she was a prominent birth in the town, although her mother would perish during the birth leaving her to be raised by one of her fathers other lovers. Growing up in Styrten she was very close with her eldest brother Harrik Styr who was a very influential warrior in the town and led one of the warbands of Clan Styr and his influence would be the most influential over her early childhood. Death of Harrik Ygritte's brother Harrik would be killed in an honor duel with Hranald Magmar, and watching this she was horrified and tried to kill Hranald but was stopped by her father but despite this she would swear an oath of vengeance against Hranald, and following this she became obsessed with avenging her brother. Mountain Bulls Her dreams of vengeance would come to an end when she was sent away by her father in order to begin working at the task of capturing the Mountain Bulls on the slopes of the western Frostfang Mountains. Alongside her sister Grewa she grew quite skilled at the task, and this led her to rising in respect among the ranks of Clan Styr, and to this point she became the target of many men who came to want to make her their wife, but each time she became disappointed by their failed attempts at capturing her and she resisted them. Defence of Styrten Fleeing the rampaging White Walkers it was Ygritte who returned to Styrten where her father held the town against the encroachment of the White Walkers, and alongside her father she helped to hold the town against several assaults from the White Walkers. Meeting a Mother Her assistance would end when she came to hear whispers in her mind and overcome by a desire to find the source she traveled north on a hunting mission into the mountains and it was while here that she was led to the Tower of Frostfang and a meeting with Vera Stonesnake. 'Family Members' Weeper.jpg|Weeper - Father|link=Weeper Vera Stonesnake Cover Front Amazing Perfect1.jpg|Vera Stonesnake - Mother|link=Vera Stonesnake Hranald Magmar.jpg|Hranald Magmar - Brother|link=Hranald Magmar House Starke2.png|Jenna Snow - Daughter|link=Jenna Snow Brihana Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Brihana - Grand Mother|link=Brihana Tamfana Cover8.jpg|Tamfana - Great Grand Mother|link=Tamfana 'Relationships' Jon Snow Cover.jpg|Jon Snow - Lover|link=Jon Snow Vera Stonesnake Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Vera Stonesnake - Ally|link=Vera Stonesnake Jon Snow See Also : Jon Snow Ygritte and Jon Snow would meet when Jon Snow, and his party entered the Frostfang Valley and she would be captured while there was confusion over what they were doing in the Frostfangs. Jon would be unable to kill her, and this led to a relationship growing of which forced her to protect him, when the other Wildings wanted to kill him. Sleeping together upon their arrival in Hardholme the situation was perfect for them until the White Walkers attacked the city. Fighting side by side they would survive the Battle of Hardholme and made their way through tunnels out of the city, but following this Jon Snow and his forces were fleeing the Frostfang Valley while Ygritte refused to leave her people. Jon would despite great reservations leave Ygritte behind, and this led her staying with her Wildings of whom were now being hunted mercisilly by the White Walkers and forced to cosntantly be on the watch. During this time Ygritte would gain more and more influence over her tribe, but also the relationship she had built with Jeor Mormont meant that she passed on information to him about the events within the Frostfangs, and in turn Jeor would send letters to Jon Snow telling him of what Ygritte's situation was. Ygritte and Jon Snow's relationship would continue in a way, and become more deep once he had left as Ygritte missed him terribly while he was gone, and this was matched equally by Jon Snow. For Ygritte there was no way out of the Frostfangs now, and that meant that she was stuck being constantly hunted by the White Walkers, and never knowing if Jon would come to save her. For Jon Snow his missing of Ygritte would eventually cause him to abandon his command in Bolten and alongside many Lucernians wanting to help him, he would travel to the land of the Day's Watch in order to save Ygritte from what he knew was eventually going to be death. Category:Wildling Category:People Category:Human Category:Clan Styr Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Wildling Knight Category:Valkyrie Category:Titan